


I Saw Sparks

by badjujuboo (miztrezboo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Long, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/pseuds/badjujuboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't all that special, the way they meet. </p><p>No big rain storm or coffee shop meet cute. They haven’t grown up next door to each other or stumbled into one another at a Uni party. They don't work in the same building or randomly find each other on the internet. </p><p>They are <i>that</i> couple. </p><p>The couple that meet time and time again, not quite realising that there's a spark, although everyone around them can see it. </p><p> </p><p>Until, of course, they do.</p><p>
  <b>ON HIATUS</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [CARISSIMA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/gifts%0A)!!
> 
> I truly tried to write you a HP AU thing. I tried! But my heads in Big Bang space and I figured you'd probably like SOMETHING instead of nothing and even though this something isn't complete (i am the worst i apologise) it WILL be after big bang has failed to kill me! Hope you have the best of days! xx
> 
> (edited to a degree but i've been tweaking so mistakes are mine)

It isn't all that special, the way they meet. 

No big rain storm or coffee shop meet cute. They haven’t grown up next door to each other or stumbled into one another at a Uni party. They don't work in the same building or randomly find each other on the internet. 

They are _that_ couple. 

The couple that meet time and time again, not quite realising that there's a spark, although everyone around them can see it. 

 

Until, of course, they do.

: : :

The first time they meet proper, it's at a friends house for Zayn and Perrie's first official dinner party as man and wife. 

Well, it's not quite the first time they meet. 

There was an introduction at their wedding, as Harry swept one of Zayn's sisters out of Liam's arms, and Liam ended up with Louis treading on his feet. A smile, a hello and that was that. Liam didn't pay Harry too much mind. He was lovely to look at - wispy curls at his neck, breaking free from the haphazard bun he'd had his hair pulled into that night. He'd worn a plain black waistcoat over a crisp white button down, a silver chain swung over the front which Liam assumed had a pocket watch attached. He had a nice smile, a dimple that Liam remembered later because he didn't know many people with that facial feature. Green eyes, kind of a mix between an old bottle and wet grass, but with gold flecked in there, too.

And a laugh that Liam had heard across the room, no matter how far apart they had been.

So he remembered some things.

Still, it wasn't really like he _knew_ Harry all that much. It would be a long time before they _really_ got to know one another.

Starting with this evenings dinner party. 

: : :

Liam's early. He's always ridiculously prompt when it comes to dates and events. This time, however, it's entirely Perrie's fault. She's convinced him that they should both skive off work early, using Liam’s car to pick up wine for dinner. It also means he leaves when she does half an hour before they're supposed to. This has Liam antsy as technically they're to get permission before clocking off. A bunch of the other staff do time and time again and have never been brought up for it, but there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?

Still, they’re out the door at five thirty on the dot, Perrie dragging Liam by the hand as they go. They stop off at the local off license before heading back to Perrie and Zayn's two bedroom flat. Liam’s card gets declined which has him red in the face but Perrie laughs it off - like she does most things - and pays shrugging Liam off with his vows to pay her back the moment they get paid. Liam carries the wine inside when they get to the flat, while Perrie talks nonstop about the little dog she's been sending Zayn photos and links of that she really wants for Christmas. It's nice. Means he doesn't have to make all too much conversation and he learns more about Perrie's life, now that she's married. They’ve been friends forever, but this side of Perrie is still new to him. He’s seen her with boyfriends throughout college and lost touch with her a bit during Uni, catching up again when he ended up back home not even a year after leaving. Perrie was the one who got him this job at the travel agent, even though the furthest Liam had been at the time was a school trip to some awful piggery in the south of France. He’s been there twice for work conference “things” now and still can't speak a word of French. 

They deposit the wine in the fridge while Perrie attempts stealing chicken from the pan that Zayn’s frying off, her lips smackin his cheek loudly as he shakes her off. Liam and Perrie are shooed out of the kitchen as Zayn finishes the last few things off. The house smells amazing - as it always does when Zayn’s on the hob - turmeric and coriander and a spice heaven that Liam associates with his local curry place around the corner from his flat. This is better though, warmer and more homelike.

He helps Perrie set the big dining table that he and Zayn dragged from down the street where someone had put it out for the bin men a few weeks before the wedding. It's a bit rough, probably could do with a sand and varnish. Zayn said he had someone in mind to have a look at, so Liam didn't ask anything further. Still, it's rustic and somehow matches the rest of the hodge podge of furniture and knick knacks that Perrie and Zayn have accumulated in their two years of living together. 

It’s an eclectic mix of vintage and modern that somehow work. Much like Perrie and Zayn do. Zayn with his Asian fusion restaurant opening in a month with the backing of Gordon bloody Ramsey of all people (he picked Zayn up from the horrid caf he was working at while filming kitchen nightmares and trained Zayn up himself). Perrie and her travel agent call centre job that has her working all hours and dreaming of the holidays they'll go on once Zayn's dream comes to fruition. 

It's nice though. Being around Perrie and Zayn and the bickering he can hear come from the kitchen as Perrie pours them drinks, telling Zayn about some horrid call she’d had earlier. She's laughing and her blue eyes are lit up with fondness and love as she waltzes back into the living room where Liam is still standing, unsure of what to do next once he's put out the last of the cutlery. She waves him on toward the sofas, big faux leather things that feel like they suck you in when you sit on them, but are actually comfortable. Like a warm hug, especially when you're drunk. Another find from the street that had Perrie calling Liam at half one in the morning to come and help them move. 

They sit and Perrie hands Liam his glass and they toast to the evening's success. They gossip a bit about Jade's new beau - who'll be joining them tonight - Perrie's not all that sure about him, Liam having no real opinion. He met George the weekend previous when they'd been coming out of the cinemas and he'd been going in. It was a rushed greeting, Liam spouting that he was meeting someone and George dragging Jade off with a cheeky wink when she tried to find out who Liam was with. He still has no idea why he lied. It's not as if going to the movies alone is a bad thing. Maybe just a little bit sad once all your friends have paired up and you're literally the last single one of the bunch. Worse, when your circle of friends is actually quite a large one and it becomes obvious you're the last man standing, as it were. The head of a table when you all go out because every other person is sitting beside or across from their better half. 

Liam's not bitter or sad about it. It's just what it is, isn't it?

His mum's always reminding him that his time will come.

He hasn't he heart to tell her he thinks it already has done and he missed it somehow. 

"So, speaking of Jade and her George. Little birdie was telling me you're seeing someone," Perrie leads off, giving Liam a knowing smile as she leans in and Liam feels his face heat up. He knew this line of questioning was coming, he just thought he'd have some more time or more people around to pass the attention on to.

The doorbell rings just in time, and Perrie jumps, spilling her wine on Liam's trousers a bit so he heads to the loo while she gets the door with a squeal of excitement. Hopefully, it'll be the end of her asking about his "movie someone" so Liam won't have to either put up with pitying looks when he comes clean, or find more lies to cover his tracks if he can't. 

When he comes out from cleaning up - Perrie's hair dryer working wonders drying the wine off - Louis and Eleanor are there with Niall and Bressie taking off their coats behind them. Liam offers to get them all drinks and disappears into the kitchen where Zayn's utterly occupied with chopping something so Liam doesn't interrupt. He finds the glasses and grabs another bottle and heads back out to the cheers of the small crowd now almost filling the room. He’s lost his seat from before, the others taking up half of one sofa and all the other so he sits in Zayn's fantastic wingback chair that a mate gave to him. 

It's Liam's favourite piece of furniture in the house. Plush with big buttons and made out of this soft velvet the colour of a night sky. A navy blue that's almost black. It's not that great if you like slouching and snuggling - makes you sit proper too much for that - but Liam likes it all the same. Plus, it separates him from the couples which is nice when they've all had a bit too much and hands start moving about. He's learned his lesson about sitting too close to Niall when he's three sheets to the wind, nearly ended up with a handjob meant for Bressie a few times before he started taking the lone seat whenever they were gathered in times like this.

They're all listening to Niall talking about some shenanigans his year nine's got up to involving toilet paper, red food dye and a duck in the head teacher's office. It's so outlandish, Liam isn't sure how many parts are truth and how many parts are the product of an over excited Niall. The door goes again, so Liam offers to get it while the others discuss plans for their yearly group holiday. They usually head out in the off season, escaping the beginnings of winter for sunny shores. This time, they're headed for the south of Spain. Perrie and Liam have been sourcing flights and somewhere big enough for them all since the New Years party that Jesy and Leigh-Anne held. 

Jesy's complaining about how the drizzle outside is frizzing her hair as Liam gets the door open. He's enveloped by a familiar sweet perfume and the smell of rain as Jade wraps her arms around him without skipping a beat. He grins and waves to Jesy who just shakes her head and walks past them into the flat. 

"You smell nice, wet, but nice," he says, mostly to Jade's ponytail because it's in his face for how she's turned her face right into his neck for a proper cuddle. 

"You should know, still wear that Gucci stuff you bought me when I turned seventeen, remember?" 

He does. He'd given piano lessons to little kids and tried to win karaoke competitions for six months to afford the little bottle she'd pointed out to him once that she thought smelled nice. She's never worn anything else since. Even after they decided to call it quits properly just after the first year break at uni. Liam headed home then too, giving up on a uni life that just didn't seem to fit.

Jade pulls back, looping her arm around Liam's waist and looks up at him with deep brown eyes. He knows this look, the little smirk tugging at the edge of her lips. 

"Where's your bloke? Thought you were bringing George along to face the firing squad?" Liam asks, hopefully heading off the start of questioning on his movie date where he's fairly certain Jade's look is going to lead.

Jade laughs and her cheeks pink up. She's right gone for this boy, Liam can already tell. 

"He had to finish work late, he'll be here in time for the fun part." She answers, leading him into the flat as Liam shuts the door behind them. 

"What fun part?" He asks, groaning internally as he hears a cheer from the living room and rounds the corner. Jesy's holding up that god awful clear bottle with the red shield on the front that had him admitting he liked boys as well as girls in year ten. The same party where he ended up kissing Jade, Perrie and Perrie's brother before the night was through. Obviously they're out for blood tonight. 

"Did you actually buy that bottle or sneak into your sister's bedroom and steal it like every other time, Jez?" Liam whines, much to Jesy's witch like cackling joy. 

"Bought it myself and all, Aldi were havin' a special," she pauses and pulls another bottle from her bag, grin wide. "Two for one!"

Liam groans and the rest of them cheer again.

"Why am I friends again with you lot?" He mutters with a grin, because even if the thought of drinking bloody cheap vodka like they're sixteen again makes his stomach turn, it's still something that's them. After spending a fair bit of his schooling being bullied just for being who he was, it was always a good reminder with times like these, just how lucky he was to have Perrie and her family move next door. Perrie's dad taught him how to box and they'd listen to her fav pop music CDs lying on her bedroom floor after. He slowly became more confident and Perrie was a magnet for people which meant he left college with more mates than he started with even back as far as primary school.

Perrie knows him better than anyone, really. Which is probably why she doesn't even need to glance at his face before sending him to the kitchen to check on her husband. Liam thanks her with a squeeze on her shoulder, accepting her empty glass to refill as he passes by. 

It's quiet in the kitchen, Zayn sitting up on the counter with his face and body angled toward the window, fag in hand. He blows out this steady stream of smoke as he nods at Liam in greeting. Liam smiles in return, putting Perrie's glass down on the faux black stone bench. He stands at the sink beside Zayn, starts washing up the few dishes he can see popping up through the bubbles. 

"You don't have to do that, Li." Zayn says quietly. 

He's always so soft spoken, says things when he means them, doesn't fill space with idle chatter which Liam loves. It made Liam think that Zayn didn't like him when Perrie first introduced them. Thought he'd offended Zayn just by existing for how silent Zayn was. They'd met again without Perrie - pure accident, really - Liam coming out of the tube station just as Zayn was getting off the bus. They'd ended up going for a pint, finding familiar ground in Marvel vs DC comics discussion and a love of old school R&B. 

In the past year they've become close. Zayn and Perrie both asked him to be in the wedding party which made Liam pleased as punch. He likes that he can sit with Zayn and not have to talk. He likes that Zayn doesn't treat him like an idiot because he didn't finish Uni and that if Liam doesn't understand a word he uses or a news item, Zayn explains it without making Liam feel stupid. He's just nice. Liam kind of wishes he could have had Zayn around when they were all at school. Might have done a little bit better with someone clever like Zayn on his side.

Liam gets stuck into the dishes anyway, ignoring Zayn mostly because it gives him something to do. He likes helping out and hates being idle so this is really more for him than anything else. Plus, it gets him out of the crowd in the living room for a moment. He loves his mates, he does, but altogether they can be a little much to handle. Especially in close quarters where they tend to back each other up when it comes to questioning Liam on his love life. It's been nonexistent for a while now, so the news about his so called movie date the weekend previous is definitely a topic they'll want to bring up. It's too much like blood in the water summoning the sharks to the shore for them to forget about.

So yes, he's doing the dishes. 

Zayn doesn't say anything else, finishes his smoke and watches Liam for a few moments as he wipes down the benches even though Zayn's a bit of a clean freak in the kitchen, and it's already done. 

"You hiding a bit?" Zayn asks as a timer on the oven goes off and Liam jumps. 

He throws the rag in the sink, leaning back against it as Zayn takes what look and smell like his vegetarian samosas from the oven. "A little. You know what they're like," Liam answers, blushing a little. 

Zayn nods as he plates up the triangles on a deep green plate, holds one out to Liam when he's done. Liam takes it, shuffling the hot pastry from one hand to the other until Zayn hands him a napkin to hold it in while it cools. 

"They're just worried about you, Liam. It's all from a place of love, you know that right?" Zayn says, pouring a glass of wine for himself and refilling Perrie's. 

Liam nods and rolls his eyes a bit. "I know. But I'm fine, you know? I'm happy." He tries to sound sure of himself but the look Zayn gives him over the top of his glass says he's not doing all that well on that front. 

Liam scrunches up his face, fills his glass to the brim with the last of the white, just for something to do with his hands. He doesn't want to look at Zayn at the moment. "Okay, so I'm not great but I'm not going to top myself and sing 'woe is me' or anything. I'm happy enough."

When he looks up, Zayn's staring at him with something akin to understanding and he pushes the platter of food over to Liam. "Just remember that when they start in on the Spanish Inquisition later," he smiles and Liam moans. 

"Jesy brought vodka."

Zayn laughs and claps Liam's shoulder with one hand. "Better come up with a better argument than 'for now' then," 

Liam bites into his now cooled samosa. It's a little piece of lentil and spice heaven on his tongue. "I'll get these to Niall first, bribe him with your cooking to keep him on side."

Zayn grins, tongue curled behind his teeth, hazel eyes twinkling. "Good idea, that."

They head back out and it's to the oohs and aahs over Zayn's cooking as they stuff themselves with warm flaky pastry and drink another two bottles of wine between them all. George arrives just as Zayn disappears again to check on the curry. Jade looks right loved up with her man, snuggling up to him and talking soft in his ear as conversation splits among the group to some new band they're all listening to and the football match the night before. 

It's nice, catching up with them all at once because they haven't done so in a while. It was Louis' New Year's resolution though, that they try for at least once a month face to face time instead of group texts or the odd Skype that nearly always someone misses out on. They've not skipped a dinner yet, though they did use Perrie and Zayn's wedding as August’s. 

Conversation carries through to the dining room when Zayn calls them in, and they all applaud as he brings out chicken tikka and saffron rice and something else that smells amazing that Liam doesn't recognise. It all tastes fantastic and they stand and salute the chef when their plates are near licked clean - Niall actually doing do. 

Louis and Liam clear the table and Eleanor washes the dishes as Bressie dries, conversation flowing about work (El and Louis run a high end kids clothing store and always have stories about yuppie parents and their awful children) and study (Bressie's in his final year of sports medicine). Niall sits on the bench scooping the ends of the rice and chicken from the pot and into his mouth like it's the last meal he'll ever have. He actually pouts and tugs at the pot when Eleanor wants to clean it, only giving it up when Zayn promises tropical fruit salad and his own secret recipe ice cream for dessert. 

They're all sat around the coffee table, spoons clinking in near empty bowls as Zayn explains about palate cleansers and how important they are between courses. 

"Mate, if you're telling me I need to eat between meals to _appreciate_ my meal. . . Where do I sign up?" Niall scoops the last of Bressie's bowl into his own. "Because that sounds like my kind of thing."

" _Food_ is your kind of thing, Chief," Bressie teases, ruffling Niall's hair while Niall grins like a Cheshire Cat around his spoon. 

"Speaking of food," Jesy says, placing the Pernod bottles on the table. "Pez, where do you keep your shot glasses?"

"How are shots related to food at all?" Eleanor giggles. She's already tipsy from her two glasses of wine, curling into Louis side with her legs over his lap, Louis hand holding her close with his hand on her thigh. 

They've been together since sixth form and were the couple everyone touted to be married first. They don't even live together, which would be weird but they both claim they see enough of each other at work. They're one of the happiest couples Liam knows so it goes to show what's different isn't always a bad thing.

"They're not but we’re done with the food portion of the evening which means the fun part can begin," Jesy says with a grin, Perrie already scrambling from her place on the floor in front of Zayn's legs to the kitchen. Liam offers to help but he's shouted down by the girls, forced to sit and wait like the rest of them. 

"Sorry, George. This is liable to get ugly,” Liam says and Jesy snips at him to shut it. George just laughs, wild brown curls shaking like a mop around his face. Liam wonders how long he'll do that for when the serious questions about his relationship with Jade start. They're all a bit protective of her, especially since the last few boyfriends she had didn’t treat her so well. It took them all a while to figure it out and for Jade to admit things were wrong.

Perrie comes back quick, glasses rattling in her hands as she skips into the room, lining the oddly shaped glasses on the table. No two are the same, which says a lot about Perrie's family and their travels before they ended up in Wolverhampton. It also says a lot about Perrie's parents letting her collect shot glasses from every town they lived in, too. 

Jesy takes pouring seriously as she explains the rules. Only one forfeit allowed and answering only truths after that. It's the same as it's always been, which when they were teens meant a lot of secrets being shared, whether they were ready to let them be known or not. Now, it has the same effect but mostly ends in them drinking less as they know basically all there is to know about each other. 

Another clue that Jesy and Jade planned this just to have Liam discussing his date or lack thereof. 

"To truth," Jesy starts, as they all pick up their first shot. 

"And getting shit faced!" Louis ends as they all splutter after knocking the near noxious liquid back.

"This is still so disgusting." Jade grimaces, poking out her tongue. 

"An acquired taste, yeah?” George asks, grimacing.

Jesy's coughing but manages to squeak out a, "it's not so bad. Let's have another," refilling the glasses once more.

"Right," Niall says eyes scanning their makeshift circle. "Let's get this started shall we?"

Liam isn't the only one to groan but he is the one Niall winks at before pondering aloud who to ask. 

"Give us a go first then," Jesy grins, rubbing her hands together as she sits back on her heels, refilling everyone's glasses for the next go. "Truth."

"Did you really give Andy Samuels a blowie behind the bike sheds when we were in year nine?"

Everyone moans different forms of Niall's name as he shrugs and asks, "What?"

Perrie even throws a cushion at his head, that Bressie catches and whacks Niall in the face with himself. 

"What!" Niall whines again. "I want to know and this is her game and she always avoids it and isn't it a rule that you can't use your forfeit in the first round?"

"He's right," Louis says. Knowing the rules seeing as he's usually the quality control judge in answers among them. He was also the one to introduce triple shots for a forfeit, double for a poorly acted dare. "But Jesus, Nialler, you've been banging on about this for how long now?"

"And yet she's never answered."

"Maybe there's a reason for that?" 

"Maybe she would like to not be talked about in the third person?" Jesy interrupts, cheeks a cheery shade of red.

They all turn silent and Jesy stares at her shot glass, turning it in a slow circle on the tabletop. 

"Okay, just so we never have to bring this up again ever, the answer is yes-" Jesy's cut off to the gasps ofdisgust from most of the room and a "yes!" hissed from Niall. What's unexpected is the curse from Louis as he digs in his pocket for his wallet, handing Niall a tenner. 

"You _bet_ on this?" Eleanor hits Louis in the arm as Niall snatches the note for Louis fingertips.

"Wait!" Jesy interrupts, hand up in front of her. "While we'll discuss the bet and just how long this has been going on later - considering Louis didn't even go to school with us - the answer is also no."

Louis lets out a loud "Ha!" as he takes the note back from Niall's fingertips. 

"I was a young and innocent thing and wanted some experience with men before we all headed off to college. Practicing on someone that no one would ever believe I gave head to seemed like a good idea at the time. Which, looking back was pretty shitty of me, but I wasn't exactly the nice, well rounded person back then that I am now," Perrie snorts and Jade giggles, pouting as Jesy reaches over to flick Jade on the knee.

"You weren't miss purity either, lovey! Shall we discuss the golf ball gargling incident?"

Liam raises his brow, not having heard this either and he to thought at least he knew Jade's secrets. 

Jade turns pale, eyes wide. "To the _grave_ you promised!" She's avoiding George’s eyes now which Liam finds sort of hilarious.

Jesy pats Jades leg. "Right. So it's a yes and a no. I finally convince wanky Samuels that I'm up for it if he is and in my defence, he was a pretty decent kisser, not too much tongue and he didn't start to twist my tit off like some." 

"It was _one time_ ” Niall whines, cheeks pinking up as the rest of the group cackles. 

"Anyway," Jesy says, meeting everyone's eyes in their little circle as she continues. "We kiss and I'm rubbing a bit with my hand on his crotch, drop to my knees where I'd conveniently placed my maths text book to kneel on and I'm giving him bedroom eyes as I get his zip down. He's got a decent cock, from what I see of it because I basically get my mouth open enough to fit the tip in and he's shooting off covering my bloody face in his spunk. He's apologising, I'm spluttering and Mr Tomms walks around the corner, staring at us both before turning around and walking back off."

Everyone is in fits of laughter, but it gets worse when Perrie pipes up. "Oh my god you didn't have a bloody sty in your eye that week did you! That was just Andy’s spunk that made your eye red like that!"

Jesy snorts and nods and that's what it's like, really, as they move around the group with more dares than truths being asked. Right up until they get to Liam. The first time, he asks for a dare and it's childish but he goes through with making a prank call to Niall's cousin about his fridge running and Liam realises just how drunk they all are if they find that even remotely funny at all. He vetoes a nudie run up the street, because he's not eighteen anymore and definitely not drunk enough. The questions have all been fairly tame apart from that, so he doesn't feel too worried about using his veto early on. 

When they've gone around the group again and more shots are poured from the second bottle, Liam hopes they've forgotten about what he's sure they were going to ask him. 

Then Eleanor of all people, dear sweet Eleanor who he adores smiles at him and calls his name and Liam just _knows_ his number is up. Of course they'd rope Eleanor into this. Probably arranged it before hand. No one can say no to Eleanor. 

"Truth or truth, babe," she sing songs and Liam doesn't have the heart to remind her it's actually truth or dare. 

He can feel all of their eyes on him and his cheeks heat even further from something more than the buzz he has from all the drinks so far. "Truth," he mumbles and Jade crows, clapping her hands. Sometimes he wonders why he's still friends with any of these people at all.

"Liam James Payne, who did you happen to be at the movies with last weekend? Seeing as it couldn't have been any of us, your actual close friends, because we know it wasn't. We discussed it on Monday night," 

“You talked about me?”

Eleanor nods. “Yes! We are intrigued by you doing something without us.”

“And we were talking birthday options for Louis as well, Liam. You and Perrie were both at work so there’s that too, if it helps,” Zayn pipes up, not pausing for a second where he's making about ten little braids in Perrie's hair where she's sat on the floor in front of him. 

He knows Zayn's mentioning it to make him feel better about them all apparently having a group conversation without him, but it doesn't. Not really.

He wishes for a minute that he had an easy out. A partner to get home to. Kids suddenly under the weather. An emergency phone call or some such. Everyone he knows to rush to is in this room though, which doesn't help any at all. 

"Liam," Perrie says, dragging out his name so it sounds like there's around ten extra vowels in between the L and the M. "Answer the question, babe,"

Liam's brain is flashing with faces to name but they're all in this room or a tad unbelievable. Especially when his sisters are in Glasgow and Surrey, and his mum and dad never leave Wolves unless they have to. Not to come to Manchester anyhow. 

“Leemo,” Niall whines, “tell us. Tell your mates about who you’re seeing without us?”

“Just who's got our Liam's heart all a flutter without best friend approval?” Louis is grinning with pink cheeks of too much vodka and Liam's fairly certain his own are on fire, red as a beet. 

He really should have worked out an answer by now. He glances at Zayn, hoping for help of some sort, but Zayn's twisting his little braids into something like a crown on Pez’s head now. He's on his own.

“Answer the question, Liam!”

“Please, Li, tell us!”

He clears his throat, and takes a breath just to stall for time. It's hard to even concentrate for a second with all of their bloody eyes locked on him. He hasn't felt this nervous and sick since he went home and had to tell his mum he just wasn't cut out for uni life. 

The doorbell goes and Liam is up and out of his chair, near running to answer it much to their noisy complaints behind him.

He opens the door without looking and must look a sight by how wide this lad's eyes go as Liam stutters out a hello.

“Hiya?” He says and Liam blinks, trying to place the green eyes and long chocolate curls attached to the angular face with pouty pink lips in front of him.

“Liam, right?” He says, hand out and Liam shakes it, because he's nothing if not well mannered, pulling back quick as a zap of static electricity jumps between them. 

“Sorry,” the lad in front of him days, rubbing his hand on his skinny jean clad thigh, “bloody car stores that shit up and this jumper doesn't help,” he grins, glancing down at the near garish orange cable knit he's wearing and when he looks up, slightly chagrined, there's oh. Dimples. 

“Harry?” Liam's voice wobbles a bit, but he's going to forever blame that on the vodka not the fact that the pretty boy from the wedding - old friend of Zayn's who was out of the country for the stag do - is standing here in front of him.

“Yeah!” Harry says, sounding genuinely happy that Liam's placed his face. “I stole Safaa off you for a dance at the wedding and might have elbowed you when I caught Perrie's garter.” He waves his arms about a bit beside him. “Swear these things have a mind of their own sometimes!” He barks out a laugh and yeah, Liam remembers that. Remembers hearing that laugh following him around the hall most of the night. 

“That's alright, I've got a mouth that tends to do the same thing. Get myself into some right pickles I do,”

Harry laughs again and Liam finds himself chuckling along. Seems to be a bit of an infectious sound. 

“So, is um Zayn home?” Harry asks, still smiling and Liam's still looking to him because well, he's sort of lovely to look at. 

Liam blinks and tilts his head to the side in wonder when it hits him that he's been standing here talking away at Harry, not even thinking about why Harry's here at half eleven at night. He shifts out of the door with apologies falling from his lips as he shows Harry in, shutting the door behind them and directing Harry to the living room. 

“Oh, am I interrupting something?” Harry says as he rounds the corner and fuck, Liam is the worst ever. 

“Not really,” Liam starts but he's shouted down by everyone calling out Harry's name. Seems they remember him a lot better than Liam did. 

“Harold!” Louis shouts, out of his chair and kissing Harry a little too enthusiastically on the cheek. 

Liam frowns, he didn't think they knew each other _that_ well, but then Louis does get a little over affectionate with anyone when he's had a few. He and Liam may have kissed once or twice during parties when they were at uni. Mostly because Louis said it turned El on and the sex after was amazing. Plus, he didn't like the idea of Liam being lonely. Though it didn't stop him when Liam had been dating Tom for three months either so maybe he just liked snogging Liam. 

Harry brushes Louis off with a genuine grin and walks over to where Zayn is, slapping their hands together in greeting. 

“Thought I’d take a punt you'd be up and home.” Harry says, and yeah, normally Zayn would be working but he's off this weekend while the kitchen gets a refurb for the opening later this month. They still operate during the day, but use the garden for seating while the inside continues to be made over. 

“If I'm not up, the missus usually is, but of a night owl aren't ya, love,” Zayn answers, fond smile creeping across his face as he strokes his fingers through her hair. 

Perrie leans into his touch, turning to kiss the bare skin of Zayn’s knee through the tear in his jeans. They’re so in love it makes Liam's chest hurt. 

“Aw you two are so sweet my teeth ache,” Louis mimes throwing up and Eleanor slaps his hand and he tangles theirs together.

“You two can talk,” Niall points out, from his space under Bressie's arm. 

Liam's friends are ridiculous. 

“Pot meet kettle,” Jade adds with a snort, George having to hold her up as she leans over to point at Niall and Bressie, near falling onto the coffee table. 

“Did I arrive in the middle of some couple thing? Like, is this one of those key parties?” Harry asks looking utterly innocent as they all start either laughing or denying it all at once. 

“I forgot how much fun you are,” Jade says, smile wide on her face. “Care to join us in a game of truth or truth?”

Harry looks confused as he drags his hair up into a bun. Liam can see a ridiculous amount of shapes and things inked to Harry's left arm. A rose, a mermaid and what looks like an anatomical heart. Harry's literally wearing his heart on his sleeve. Nice.

“Truth or truth?“ he asks walking into the middle of the room near Jade's side. 

Liam sits back down in his chair, feeling a bit out of sorts with how well they all seem to get along with Harry. Especially when he has such vague memories of Harry at the wedding yet they all appear to know and love him already. 

Jade hands him a drink and the others all grab theirs, Liam about to get up and get his when Harry's there holding one out in front of him. He takes it with a gentle smile and a gentlemanly nod. He feels the tiniest bit awkward around Harry. Which isn't that unusual for Liam and new people in their circle or new people in general. The fact that all his friends are already so accepting of Harry should make it easier. . . but Harry's got such a lovely smile and oh, Liam still hasn't taken his drink. 

“Sit down already, Harry! We want to learn your secrets and have you tell us more of Zayn's!” Jesy says, rubbing her hands together deviously, dark eyes sparkling. Jesy’s the reason they played this so much in sixth form. She's the reason behind nearly all of Liam's drunken shenanigans, only to be equaled by Louis dragging Liam about when they'd shared a dorm at Uni. 

Liam watches Harry look around the room for a spot, and there isn't one, really. They do tend to sprawl when given any floor space. Harry gets a line in his brow and bites at his bottom lip. It reminds Liam of his old dog Brit, who would tilt her head and turn circles a bit when she was trying to decide whether or not she'd get in trouble for lying on Liam’s bed. 

“Here Harry, you take mine. I'm fine with the floor.” Liam stands up. He sort of hates that he's the type to offer up his chair because this one is his very favourite and he was quite comfy.

The others all chime in with these “Ahh,” sounds, a blend of shocked and knowing which is strange but Liam manages to hold his smile as Harry quizzically raises his brow. 

“What's this about?” He asks and Louis pipes up first. 

“Our Liam _loves_ that chair.” 

“He doesn't generally part with it unless he has to,” Perrie adds, who Liam frowns at and she just shrugs her shoulders, mouthing that “it's true.”

“It's just a chair,” Liam says, trying to move to the side but Harry's already pushing at his shoulder, telling him to sit back down. 

“No really, it's fine,” Liam blusters but he _has_ had a few to drink and he goes back down easy. 

“Plenty of room for two if you don't mind sharing,” Harry says with a grin before somehow sitting sideways over Liam's lap with his back against one arm rest, long legs in terrifically tight looking blue denim swung over the other. All without spilling a single drop of their drinks. 

“Solved,” he says with this grin that looks a little hesitant, a curl escaping the tight hold of his bun, a perfect ringlet just falling short of the corner of his lips. It both settles Liam's stomach and makes him feel a little nervous in a good way. Harry's rather gorgeous and his voice is deep and slow and it's been a _while_ since Liam had anyone that wasn't one of the others in this room press so close. 

Christ, he better not get hard.

“’s fine,” Liam says, taking his drink from Harry's hand and trying to figure out where to put the other because there's very little chair left that isn’t covered by Harry. 

“This is alright innit?” Harry turns his head to the side a bit and whispers. 

Liam nods, not sure if his voice wouldn't crack if he said yes out loud.

The others are sitting there watching them when Liam looks up and he has to clear his throat because they've all gone peculiarly silent.

“Right, so who's turn were we on or are we initiating Harry first?”

Eleanor's the first to respond and Liam may take her off his Christmas card list forever when she does. 

“It's still on you, Li. Who were you at the movies with without us knowing last weekend? Jade said you were looking right nervy,”

Jade nods eagerly, pulling out of her position in George's arms where Liam thought she might have fallen asleep or passed out. Jade was never good with hard liquor. 

“He looked like he was meeting a boy. Looked lovely in those tight jeans of his that actually fit his bum and don't hang down past it,”

Liam's cheeks are growing redder he can feel it. He only wore those grey skinnies that she helped/forced him buy, because he'd not done a few weeks worth of washing. They were the only proper clean ones he had in the cupboard that couldn't stand up on their own. 

“His pulling jeans?” Perrie leans around to grab at Jade's ankle and Jade nods again, furiously. She's going to have quite the headache soon and Liam isn't all that sure he cares. Too much.

“Only you two call them that,” Niall points out but he's looking between Harry and Liam curiously and this is slowly getting out of hand. He should have just told them the truth. Pretended he was meeting someone from Grindr. A guy from the gym. Anyone.

“He was with me, yeah?” Harry pipes up and Liam’s mouth drops open because. . . what?

"Spotted him in line and turned out we were headed to the same movie. Thought it might be nice to see it with someone instead of on our own,” Harry continues and bless this boy. Bless him he coming and giving the best excuse yet. Liam can see understanding falling over his friends features and curiosity fade away. 

“Oh, well.” Jade pouts and looks a little cross that she didn't have the gossip she wanted. 

Liam's having to tamp down his grin so it doesn't split his face from ear to ear. 

“What movie was it?” Louis asks, he still sounds interested and Liam answers, a quick squeeze to Harry's shoulder hopefully telling him he'll take this one. 

“The new one with that bloke who used to be in that TV show we loved on ITV,” He's being vague but he also doesn't want to admit that he saw the new Marvel kids movie instead. Harry probably isn't into that at all.

“But you only ever go to the movies to see things related to comics!” Eleanor presses, she and Louis are so alike, like a pair of pups with a bone. “Wouldn't even come and see Hunger Games with us all.”

“It's alright, Liam,” Harry speaks up, patting at Liam's hand where it still lay on Harry’s shoulder. “He was trying to be nice, make sure you all had a better impression of me but I'm fine with admitting I'm a man of twenty five who enjoys seeing a kids film now and then. It was Marvel, half the jokes went over the little ones heads anyway.”

A few more eyes light up and Liam itches to move his hand from Harry's shoulder because he can see Perrie staring at where Harry's kept his own atop of Liam's. 

“So it _was_ a date then?” Bressie asks, eyes focused on where he's running his fingers through Niall's hair. Zayn was right. This is worse than the Spanish Inquisition. 

“Didn't you and Louis fly over to France for that rugby match last year?” Liam interjects. Harry's new here. He doesn't stand a chance with this group who know everything about everything there is to know about each other. Even Bressie - who’s only been with Niall since he left Uni - knows a lot. Then again, their families were close before Niall moved from Ireland when he was fourteen.

Liam will have to sort this out himself. It's only fair considering he tried to come to Liam's aid after all. 

They both nod, and he can see Louis about to say something but Liam continues. “And you and Jesy, Jade; you still spend one Sunday a month at that little tea shop on high street with your heels and gloves for high tea?”

“That's different,” Jade says, shaking her head. 

“Why?”

“Because we’re friends and we've been doing that since Nursery when our mums used to take us to that one back in Wolves,” Jesy looks put out and Liam knows it's because she doesn't look it sound like the type to enjoy cucumber sandwiches and Earl Grey, not with how tough she acts half the time. She has to be tough, teaching maths at one of the worst rated secondary schools in the area. Niall's got it far easier where he teaches PE at the private college on the other side of town.

“And how'd you start being friends?” Harry asks, shifting a little on Liam's lap, Liam can see wispy curls at the nape of his neck and they look soft. “You went out together and talked? What's the difference between me and Liam catching a movie and a coffee after?”

Now there was coffee? Liam's friends are _never_ going to let this go.

“Because it sounds like a date!” Perrie pushes and Liam hates them all. Why’d he have to lie to Jade? This all is going so utterly wrong.

"So you're dating everyone you have a coffee with then?” Harry's asks and Liam might actually have to take Harry out for all his efforts tonight. It's unusual to have anyone on his side like this. Not when it's about who he's seeing or trying to set him up. Zayn sometimes pitches in, but gets talked over soon enough.

Liam's friends can be quite loud when they want to prove a point.

“No, but-“ Jade starts again, looking flustered as George clasps his hand over her mouth. 

“I think Liam answered the question, love. Now you promised me fun tonight and so far it's been arguing over what constitutes a date and I’d much rather hear more about you and gargling golf balls, if you don't mind,” 

Jade cackles and Perrie starts in with an elongated “Well. . . .” And the interrogation of Liam and Harry is over. 

Liam leans forward once he knows that everyone is wrapped up in Perrie's tale, whispering close to Harry's ear. “Thanks for that,”

Harry turns enough so Liam can see the deep dimple in his cheek as he smiles. “Not a problem mate, seemed like you needed a bit of rescuing. Felt like I should help out after you shared your chair and all,” 

Liam chuckles, “it's not really my chair, I just like it is all.”

Harry pats the arm of it gently, hand swinging down so it grazes the side of Liam's own. If it tingles it's just because he's had it dangling there for a while now. It's probably just pins and needles. 

“A very nice chair at that. One of a kind,” Harry speaks softly, almost reverently and it’s a bit odd but Liam gets it. He finds himself thinking how lovely this chair is every time he sits on it. Harry's near caressing the fabric now, and Liam would find it weird if it weren't for the fact he's been known to do it himself. There’s this soft smile playing on his lips that Liam can see. 

“Oi, Harry! Your time has come mate, truth or truth?” Louis sings out and Liam has to school the fond from his face because Harry likes this chair as much as he does. He really has had enough to drink. 

“Alright then, hit me,” Harry answers, shuffling a bit on Liam’s lap until he’s got more of his back against Liam’s chest and it probably shouldn’t feel as comfortable between them as it does. 

But it does, and it continues as the night wears on and Liam finds his fingertips toying with the loose curls at the nape of Harry’s neck. A few longer strands have fallen from his bun, and Liam winds those around his finger just to watch them spring back up into soft ringlets. Eventually, Harry leans forward and just pulls his hair out of the bun entirely and pushes his head back into Liam’s hand, basically encouraging him to continue. Harry’s hair is awfully soft and Liam’s always found himself to be a tactile person when he starts getting tired or has had a few two many. At this stage of the night, he’s both. 

He twists Harry’s hair around his finger, toying with the loose curls and tugging lightly when Harry doesn’t complain. They’ve all sort of lost interest in making Liam do anymore shots or play properly - which is saying something for how drunk they all are – so he mostly plays with Harry’s hair. He laughs along with them all with the stories Zayn and Harry keep swapping about shenanigans they’ve gotten up to since their friendship began at ages five and six. They grew up three doors down from each other, only boys amongst families of girls setting them up as a sort of brotherly friendship for life. First kisses are revealed – swapping spit with each other to “practice” for the girls they liked at the time. The proper fight they had for near a year because Zayn pulled a girl Harry claimed he was into first that ended with them both in A&E with bloody noses, a twisted ankle (Zayn fell off his skateboard he was stood on when Harry’d swung at him) and a fractured elbow (Harry, when he sort of windmilled after Zayn falling over the edge of the bowl at the skatepark). 

Louis and El are the first to disappear, heading off to the spare room after El starts nodding off on Louis’ shoulder. Perrie falls asleep with her head on Zayn’s lap after they take El and Louis’ space on the sofa and George and Jade shove off about an hour later when George realises that he needs to be back at the café to open in about three hours. Niall and Bressie get up not long after when Niall remembers he has papers to mark and his year eleven compositions to go over (Niall’s filling in for the music teacher while he’s on paternity leave this term). Jesy takes the sofa once Zayn hauls Perrie down the hall which leaves Liam and Harry still sat on the lone chair as Jesy starts to snore. 

“Guess I should be making a move then,” Harry says, stretching as he stands. He yawns loud and long, arms raised high above his head. Liam can see these leafy looking things inked low on his hips, fronds leading down under the elastic of his purple pants. It’s kind of hot.

“Me too,” Liam answers through a yawn himself, dragging his eyes from the near flat, tanned planes of Harry’s stomach. He’d planned on taking the spare bed or the sofa which is a little annoying, especially at this time of night. It’ll be hard getting a taxi and he lives the furthest away from them all. It’s what happens when your on your own and affording something decent isn’t really within your grasp. The only luxury he has is that it came with queen sized bed with a mattress that’s like a bloody dream to sleep on.

Liam pulls a blanket from under the side table, draping it over Jesy as Harry takes the glasses and bottles from the table to the kitchen. Liam switches the lights off and Harry follows close behind. Liam tugs his shoes on as Harry is buttoning up his coat, winding this long maroon scarf about his throat. Liam slips his arms through his jacket as Harry holds it out for him with a soft thanks that Harry answers with a sleepy looking smile. They head out, closing the door behind them and it’s bloody freezing when they step into the early morning air. Liam’s breath is this white ghost in front of him and Harry’s rubbing his hands together, shoulders hunched as they sort of stand and look at the ground more than each other. It’s a sort of tense silence that’s between them, one of those precipice kind of moments where each are waiting on the other to speak first.

“I don’t really know what to do,” Harry says, tilting his head and scrunching half his face up. “I’d planned on staying here and now, well that’s not an option is it,” he adds with a laugh.

Liam nods, “I’d had plans like that myself. Guess it’s time to call a taxi then, my place is too far to walk and Zayn’ll bring me car over in the morning. . . well, later today.”

Harry hums as Liam feels up his pockets, trying to remember which one he left his phone in. 

“You could um, I could drive you?” Harry offers, green eyes wide as he chews on the side of his bottom lip while waiting on an answer. 

Liam’s instinct is to say no. He never wants to be a bother. Hates the idea that he might put someone out.

It must be written on his face as Harry continues. “It’s no trouble and I’ve not had anything to drink since that first proper shot Jesy gave us. And before that I’d only had a glass of wine at dinner. It’s better than standing out here waiting in the cold innit?”

Liam nods and there’s a “thanks but I’ll be fine,” sitting on his tongue but Harry gets in first.

He smiles sheepishly, dimples on show so he looks like he's all of five with his hair out and his toes pointed in at each other, shoulders hunched against the cold. “I sort of have a hidden agenda for you saying yes, which you completely don’t have to it’s just. Do you have a sofa?”

Liam nods and it’s either the vodka from earlier still swimming in his veins or he really doesn’t understand where Harry’s going with this at all.

Harry’s cheeks pink in the streetlight from above. “I flew in on Tuesday and I’ve been staying with my sister, but her boyfriend came back early from from Australia and Ashton’s been gone for six months so she sort of kicked me out. All my other friends have shacked up with people while I’ve been gone and Zayn was the only one I knew with a spare bed. So, I’m sort of living out of my car until my mate and his wife get back from Spain next week, because they’ve got an attic Ben said I could use and,” Harry finally pauses to take a breath. “I just. . . I really need a place to kip until then and I’m really quiet, and I’ll make you the best beans on toast ever if I can borrow your sofa for the night? I’m sure I can sort things with Zayn in the morning.”

Liam laughs, because Harry’s life sounds like a series of comedic errors and if anyone can appreciate the last single amongst your couple friends, it’s him.

“Mate, your welcome to my sofa after saving me in there with them earlier,” Liam says, pointing back at the house with a nod of his head. Liam shivers as particularly sharp gust of wind picks up. “If the heating works in your car and you can get us out of here before my bollocks freeze off, you can bloody have the bed!” 

Harry’s got his arms wrapped around Liam, tugging him in for a tight hug before Liam can say anything else. He sort of stands there in shock for a bit, but manages to pat Harry’s back a few times once he realises he’s being a bit of a knob just standing there. 

“Thank you, Liam,” Harry says softly, cold lips brushing over Liam’s neck where he’s turned his head in. “This means a lot,”

Liam attempts shrugging but Harry really is clinging on quite tight. He smells good, too. Something sort of sharp and citrusy. Something that has Liam pressing in close to get a better idea of what it could be. 

The wind picks up again, and they both shiver, clinging a little closer until Harry breaks off, tugging at Liam’s elbow as he steps away. “C’mon then, the cars this way.” 

Liam follows after and Harry’s car, this great big range rover _thing_ starts after four turns of the key and some sweet talking from Harry as he caresses the dashboard. They make it to Liam’s in no time, Harry’s got the radio on low enough that it provides background noise but loud enough that Liam doesn’t feel like he needs to talk to fill the silence either. 

They both sit in their seats a minute when Harry pulls up at the last empty space in front of Liam's. Well, in front of the health food store he lives above. There's a tiny stairwell that leads up from a nondescript door on the outside. It's usually covered in an abundance of graffiti and fliers. Twice Liam's been stuck inside because of people gluing the right over the edges, having to slide a knife through the gaps to cut his way out. One time, he stepped in a pile of human poo when he was running late for work and didn't look as he opened the door. He hadn't put his shoes on. The poo was still warm.

Liam really does need to find somewhere a little nicer to live, but even this he can barely afford. At least it’s got a little pub right on the corner. Then again, it does increase the chance of stepping in puddles of vomit if he heads out early for a run most weekends.. 

It’s also possibly why he never brings anyone home.

This is what he has in mind when he turns in his seat, putting a hand on Harry’s arm as he’s unclipping his belt. 

“It’s. . . well it’s small upstairs and your car _should_ be alright out here, given the time of night and all but-“

“Liam,” Harry interrupts, soft smile on his face, “Honest, I’m happy to just have a place to lay my head. I’ve slept rough before, did my gap year backpacking through Australia and ran out of money somewhere in the middle. I’ll be fine, really.”

Liam worries at his lip but nods, “C’mon then,” he says, letting Harry go and bracing himself for the cold early morning air as he opens the door. 

Liam nods to Khalif who runs the kebab shop next door as he opens the door to the stairs to his flat. They creak underfoot as he and Harry climb and Liam mentally ticks off a checklist of why mess might await them when he opens his door. He's fairly certain he cleaned up his breakfast dishes before he left for work and there _could_ be a half drunk cup of tea on the coffee table, but it should be fine.

He warns Harry anyway who just shakes his head and tells Liam to let them in before they freeze in the hall. It's bloody cold out and Liam's still cold when they get inside, door shut and locked, taking his jacket off.

He wonders if he left the window open, it's not really a possibility because they stick in summer and ice over in winter, but he looks anyway as Harry stands just inside the door, stamping his fee and clapping his hands to try and keep warm.

They're not open and there's not been any breaks and that's when he realises.

“The sodding heating’s been turned off!”

“Why would they do that?”

Liam cringes as he remembers. He’d put it off because he’d had to throw in for his parents anniversary gift a lot more than he’d planned on, and then he’d lost his oyster card twice and that cost to replace so. . . .

“I might have forgotten to pay it.”

Harry laughs, brushing his hand over his face and lifting his hair back. “Done that a few times myself. Have you got a good couple of blankets then?”

Liam shakes his head. “Been meaning to buy those too. Just, you know. Money’s not exactly flowing at the moment.” Fuck he feels like such a fool. People his age should be able to pay their bills on time and have at least a spare bloody duvet for a friend in need and what does Liam have? Not even an extra pillow. A throw rug, but it’s mostly moth eaten and smelling of the same things that didn’t manage to keep the bugs at bay. He'd have thrown it, but his Nan gifted to him last Christmas, and she'd been poorly most of the year. 

“Kip in with me. We’ll conserve body heat and such. I’ve got a blanket and a duvet in there. I don’t kick when I sleep and it’s a queen size. Probably won’t even touch hands or toes the whole night,” Liam offers, stammering his way through as his cheeks heat and his heart races. It’s stupid that just being kindly is making him feel all sorts of anxious. But it’s _Harry_. Harry with scarf still wrapped around his neck and his arms crossed over his body, hands attempting to rub some warmth back into them with friction alone. He’s this sort of enigma that has basically fallen into Liam’s life tonight and he’s not entirely sure where Harry will fit. Or if he’ll stick around long enough to be worthy of a place.

“If you don’t mind? It’s just. It’s fucking cold in your flat, mate,” Harry says stamping his feet a little.

“Bagsy the left then, can’t sleep on the right. Never have been able to,” Liam says, already turning toward his room in hopes that Harry will follow.

“Good thing I’ve always been a fan of the right side then,” Harry echoes behind, and Liam finds himself smiling as he flicks the bedroom light on and checks the room for clutter. Thank goodness he’d cleaned a few days before and there’s only the shirt he wears as pyjamas lying on the duvet. His fluffy orange socks are there too, but he doesn’t think Harry’ll mind a pair of socks. They’re mostly clean. Well, he only wears them after having a shower up until he heads to bed because his feet hate being all enclosed at night. He should just buy slippers, but he somehow never gets around to it.

“Shower is a bit choosy on water flow but it should still give out plenty of heat, runs on a different system. I've got some joggers and a long sleeve shirt you can probably fit. A hoodie too, if you're still cold.” Liam waffles on as he searches through his drawers for clothes for Harry to wear to bed. Harry shivers out a thanks, teeth chattering as Liam hands him it all. “There’s a towel under the little cabinet. Spare toothbrush and little travel packs of body wash and shampoo and stuff in the drawer. My mum collects them when she visits hotels. ‘Always be prepared for visitors,’ she says,”

Harry grins. “She sounds like a clever woman,” 

Liam nods and shows Harry to the bathroom. “Do you want a cuppa? Probably best to have something to warm us from the inside, too,”

Harry stammers out a “Yes, please,” disappearing into the bathroom, pulling his scarf off as he goes. Liam stands watching for a moment, as Harry’s shirt disappears too, shaking himself to remember that watching Harry basically strip off is kind of creepy and stalker like, so he heads to the kitchen to prepare their tea instead.

He’s walking back in with both cups when Harry basically runs at the bed, throwing himself deep under the covers while Liam laughs and tries not to spill a drop. Harry looks a little cute, curly hair a lot longer with the ends a bit damp and dragging down. His cheeks and tip of his nose are pink as Liam hands him the cup, he takes it with both hands, eyes closing in bliss as he does. Liam finds himself smiling, too. He puts his cup down on the other side and with an awkward sort of shuffle grabbing his night clothes, he heads to the bathroom himself. 

He doesn’t think about how Harry’s in his bed, all warm and soft, enjoying a cuppa while Liam’s _right next door_ naked and cleaning off as quick as he can while still enjoying every last drop of hot water. It isn’t a great system though, so it starts running out fast and he’s out before it can get too cold. It’s steamy in the bathroom when he gets into his joggers and pulls on his shirt and socks, but a chill is still in the air as he near runs back to the bed, Harry chuckling as he does. 

Liam snuggles under the covers as best he can, nabs his cuppa. He can feel the warmth of that first sip burn down the back of his throat and pool in his belly, even though it’s not as hot as it was when he brought it out before. He still hums happily about it, Harry echoing the sentiment as he finishes his own.

“Thanks for this, again,” Harry says, voice soft and syrupy slow. Liam turns his head and Harry’s looking at him under these long dark lashes. He looks warmer – which makes Liam feel a little better about being the knob who doesn’t remember to pay his heating bill before offering someone a place for the night.

Liam shrugs, swilling the last of the dregs out of his cup before putting it on the bedside table, pushing the book he started reading on Fiji six months ago to the side. “I’m sorry about the heating, your car probably would have been warmer,”

Harry laughs, this barking loud sound, reminding Liam of how often he’d heard it in the wedding hall that night. “I don’t know about that. Your bed’s pretty decent and the company’s better than some bored PC banging on the window for me to move along.”

“Well, there is that,” Liam answers, watching Harry turn to put his own mug on the floor. Liam’s hoodie Harry’s wearing rides up and there’s this sliver of Harry’s skin on show. Liam’s cheeks burn and he has to look away, concentrate on pulling the blanket up to his chin because it’s still so _fucking_ cold. 

He’ll call his mum and ask for a loan in the morning. There’s no way he’s going to get through the next few weeks without having the heating back on. The thought makes him feel a bit ill. He hates borrowing money from his parents, admitting that his adult life is still marred by bad decisions and not having a proper paying job. They never say it, but he knows that his parents think he was wrong to leave Uni so early on. He’d worked bloody hard to get the marks to go and then gave up. Well, in there eyes he had done. Liam knows he would have just failed and then had a Uni bill to spend years paying off at another job he wouldn’t love. At least with the call centre he can book himself and his friends cheaper holidays when there’s sales on. 

Sometimes you have to take the little things and learn to love them. 

Liam feels Harry snuggle down beside him, letting out this loud, long yawn. It has Liam yawning, too. “Lights off then?” he asks, already reaching out with one hand to where the switch hangs down beside his bed. 

Harry nods, eyelids already blinking slow and steady. Liam’s feeling pretty worn out himself, a mix of the alcohol from the night and his hot shower and how warm his bed actually is with two people in it instead of one. He flicks the light off and snuggles under the covers, lying on his back which is awkward because he usually ends up sleeping on his side. It’s just, he hasn’t had anyone to share a bed with in so long and he’s not sure that his body will remember to keep itself to itself. He’s not really sure how to say that to Harry without admitting that he’s been pretty much a loner for the past two years or so. At least with the light off, Harry can’t see Liam thinking all of this, and the blush he knows is sure to be pinking his cheeks up further than the biting cold in the room.

“So I should apologise now before the morning,” Harry starts, and Liam rolls over to listen better, finds Harry already facing his way, eyes barely visible in the light from the street outside and how high he’s got the duvet pulled up. “I’m a bit of a snuggler in my sleep. Now I will _try_ to keep to my side but I can’t really promise that you won’t wake up with me all over you,”

Liam’s first instinct is to blurt out “I wouldn’t mind even if you did,” but he somehow manages to nod instead. “I don’t mind a cuddle,” he says, after having to clear his throat. Christ, he’s so awkward in situations like this and it really doesn’t help with how good looking and _nice_ Harry is. Or the fact Liam hasn’t had a boyfriend in a really long time and Harry’s lying in _his bed_ in _his clothes_ and they’ve only properly known each other for a handful of hours at most.

Liam’s so going to wake up with morning wood. Worse, morning wood pressing against Harry’s back. Sharing a bed was _such_ a stupid idea.

He can just make out one of Harry’s dimples, so he must be smiling. “I like cuddles, too,” Harry answers, yawning again at the end. “Night then.”

“Night,” Liam echoes, but Harry’s eyes are already closed, so it feels like he’s mostly saying it to himself. He closes his eyes too, snuggling down under the covers and trying not to think about how little distance there is between Harry and himself. 

It takes him seconds to fall asleep. 

When he wakes, it’s to a face full of curls, a warm arm wrapped over his chest and a leg thrown over his own. 

It’s a little awkward. Liam isn’t sure exactly how to move from under Harry without waking him and his arms are so bloody long that his hand is curled right around Liam’s ribs. When Liam breathes in a little deeply, Harry’s fingertips tighten and he shuffles impossibly closer. Liam can feel a wet patch right in the middle of his chest – Harry’s drool probably – which will be embarrassing for certain when Harry realises. He should move. He really should. 

Harry said he liked to snuggle. 

So it really won’t hurt if he lies here for a few more minutes and soaks up the comfort of being wanted, even if it’s just by someone who’s unconscious. 

He falls back off to sleep before he can think about it all too much.

The next time he wakes, it’s to an empty bed and the smell of burnt toast.

He rolls out of bed, rubbing at the ache behind his eyes that all the vodka from the night before has left behind. His stomach is rumbling – which is a good sign that he’s not going to be _too_ ill today – and heads for the kitchen. He’s already sleepily calling out a morning to Harry as he walks out his bedroom door but stops as he sees the empty room. There’s a plate of toast and a mug of tea with a saucer on top sitting on his bench and a note.

If his stomach does a sort of flip floppy thing about Harry not being here to even say goodbye to, no one’s here to hear it. 

It’s just Liam alone, as usual, as he leans against the counter and flips open the note paper that Harry’s written his name on in big loopy scrawl on the front. 

_“Morning Liam!_

Thanks ever so for the bed and sorry about nicking your things, but it’s still bloody freezing and I didn’t want to have to rewarm my clothes again by changing. Sorry I couldn’t stay for breakfast, Ben called and needed a lift from the airport early. Hopefully this will still be edible when you wake up. Cold toast is always good for when you’re a bit poorly my mum says, so it should be okay to eat. You didn’t have all that much to choose from in your fridge, fruit and vegetables need to be a bigger part of your diet over pot noodle Liam! You’ll never grow into a fit and healthy young man by eating carbs alone! At least buy some bananas today. Full of protein they are. Great for other things too, ha ha! 

Here I was trying to keep this short and I’ve near written you a letter. Had a pen pal when I was eleven, his name was Tony and he lived in Cornwall. Some setup through the school by my teacher Miss Green. I would write to him twice a week and he only ever sent a letter back once. Still mardy about it fifteen years on which shows my level of maturity, obviously. 

Anyway, thank you again for last night. Sorry if I hugged you a bit too much but you’re like an electric blanket on your own you know. Forget about putting the heating back on, hire yourself out to keep people's beds warm! I’d hire you. Might have to while I get used to sleeping in Ben’s attic. Bit drafty up there but I’m sure Meredith will put on a few extra blankets and I might convince Colin to sleep with me. Bit more hairy than you are, but one must make do in a pinch! 

Sorry again, waffling, but I’m leaving you my number, give us a call when you're free next and we’ll go to a movie proper like. My shout for you lending me your bed. And your chest for a pillow. I did warn you about my snuggling habits. Sorry about drooling on you though. Don’t usually do that. Only when I’m really out of it so I guess I was pretty comfortable lying on you if that helps? I don’t know if it does. I’m going to end this before I write anything else a bit weird.

Thanks again for having me and I’ll return your clothes when we finally have that movie date!

 _Harry x_ ”

 

Liam finds himself grinning, nibbling on his cold marmalade toast as he reads and rereads Harry’s letter. It’s all rather lovely how Harry’s simple thank you turns into this letter of epic proportions. The only part that he skips over is Harry sleeping with Colin. Maybe Harry has a boyfriend that he didn’t mention last night? They didn’t really discuss partners or anything but surely he would have spent the night with him instead of Liam? Maybe he was out of town, like Harry’s mate Ben was. It puts a bit of a dampener on Liam’s smile but it’s back again as Harry mentions seeing a movie and then he’s confused because “date?” It probably isn’t what Liam thinks it could be because Liam hasn’t gone on one of those in a long time and Harry probably just means as mates. Because they’re sort of that. They slept together.

As friends. Because Liam’s an idiot who can’t pay his bills.

Definitely as friends then. Who’d date someone who can’t even keep their house warm?

He finds his phone and puts Harry’s number in, texts him back because it’s polite and Liam’s mum brought him up properly, thanks very much. It’s just a simple hello and thanks for the toast and a movie would be lovely, whenever is fine. He reads it over four times to make sure he’s got the spelling right and hasn’t added any extra letters as he’s wont to do when typing. He really should turn the autocorrect back on but he’s had some awkward moments with the words it chooses so he tries to be more diligent about which keys he presses instead. 

Liam’s phone goes off as he’s washing the dishes. It makes something flutter in his stomach as he dries his hands on the tea towel by the sink and slides his phone open. 

It’s not that he doesn’t love Zayn, because he does, but it’s a little disheartening to see it’s only a text from him and not Harry when he gets his messages up. 

_“you better be up, I’m round the corner”_

 

Liam puts the kettle on and unlocks the door so Zayn can let himself in when he gets here. Zayn’s probably on a McDonald’s run for Perrie and Louis who will still be at his house. If Liam had been there, he would have gone with him, just like they always do when they have parties like this where they all need a little greasy sustenance in the morning after. Zayn raps three times on the door when he arrives before letting himself in. He’s got a beanie pulled down over his ears and a heavy leather jacket as well as an awful blue and green scarf that Liam knows Perrie made when she was between calls at work. It’s awful, truly horrid with the colours clashing and dropped stitches but he knows Zayn wears it because of the smile Perrie gets when he does. They’re stupid for each other and it makes Liam simultaneously happy for them and sets an ache in his heart that he doesn’t have, hasn’t had anything like that of his own.

“Fuck it’s cold in here, Li. You saving money on heating or something?” Zayn says, pulling his beanie down tighter over his ears and shoving the bag of what Liam can guess is the hash-browns and sausage McMuffin that he usually orders at Liam. 

“Getting the bill sorted today. I put it off for mum and dad’s anniversary and sort of forgot to fix it after.” He doesn’t feel so bad admitting it to Zayn. Zayn’s not going to take the piss or anything. He’s nice like that.

“You can come stay at ours until you can, Li. El and Louis will be gone in a few hours and we don’t mind, honest. Perrie will probably love having you over so she has someone else to coo over that bloody puppy with,” Zayn snarks with a laugh that sounds more fond than annoyed as he flicks on the kettle. 

Liam picks at his hashbrown. Doesn’t feel all that hungry after his two pieces of toast but it’s there and he feels a little out of sorts at Zayn’s offer. He knows Zayn means well but it’s just another reminder that there are people his age that aren’t stuffing their life up like he is. Because it’s not just the heating he’s not paid. He’s a week behind on his rent and the payment on his car is going to be short this week which means he’ll be overdrawn on his bank account and Christmas is coming. 

Liam really hates being an adult.

“I’ll be fine, me. Thanks though, for the offer.”

Zayn shrugs as he sips his tea. “It’s there if you need it. Not like we use that room for anything apart from storage, really. So, what happened with Harry last night? I know you two left together.”

“He offered me a lift, didn’t feel much like walking at that hour,” Liam focuses on breaking down the remains of his hashbrown into tiny golden potato parts. Liam knows he’s blushing which is ridiculous but it’s not as if Zayn knows they shared a bed. Only a car ride. That’s all. 

“Just a lift, then?”

Liam nods. If he says anything right now it’ll look incriminating. Even to Zayn. It’s not like anything happened but them sharing a bed but still.

“That was nice of him,”

Liam nods again, feeling a little like a puppet on a string. 

“Went home after did he?” Zayn asks, and there’s this strange tone to his voice, as if he’s trying to be all nonchalant about it all but curious, all the same. Zayn’s supposed to be his only friend that _doesn’t_ pry. It’s sort of strange that he is.

“Your full of questions today, Zayn. Did you have an extra shot in your coffee before you got here?” Liam asks with a grin, scrunching up his mess and putting it in the bin. Anything to avoid Zayn’s eyes really.

“No, not even one cup. Can’t a friend be interested in another two of his friends without it being something else? Up until last night I didn’t even think you and Harry’d spent all that much time together. You barely spoke at the wedding, at least from what I remember,”

Liam shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest, leans back against the fridge for something to do as he finally looks at Zayn. “We talked a little,”

Which isn’t exactly a lie, they spoke all of a few seconds between switching dance partners and possibly an “excuse me mate,” on Liam’s way to the loo.

Zayn sighs and scrunches his nose a bit. “I just find it interesting is all,”

“What?”

“You and Harry. He sat on your lap last night, Li and you were playing with his hair and you’ve spoken what, a handful of times? It took you months before you’d even be alone in a room with me without running off to find something to clean, a cuppa to make, a phone call to pretend to take outside. Harry’s there for all of a minute and you’re cuddling like bloody Koalas!”

Liam breaks Zayn’s gaze and bites his lip. It’s true. All of what Zayn’s saying is true and he knows it must have looked weird last night but he just. He felt comfortable with Harry. “It’s not as if I had much choice, he just plonked himself on me,”

Zayn shakes his head, finishing the last of his drink and setting the mug in the sink. “He wasn’t even in the country last weekend, Liam. He got back in from LA on Tuesday and the only reason I didn’t say anything last night was because he sort of fixed your mess up. Harry’s nice like that. Does things without thinking too much about them.” 

He tilts his head to the side, staring at Liam for a moment before sighing again and pulling Liam into his arms for a hug. Liam hugs him back and hopes this means whatever this conversation was is over. “Just, be careful with him, and yourself,” Zayn says softly at Liam’s ear just as he lets him go. 

“I’ll see myself-“

“Liam? I think I left my jacket here and it has my wallet in it and I only remembered after I pulled up to buy petrol oh, hi Zayn,” Harry rushes in the door after a momentary polite rap of his knuckles, zooming past them both into Liam’s bedroom, returning seconds later triumphant with his jacket in one hand and wallet in the other. “Thanks again for last night, your beds bloody comfy,” Harry says, swooping in to press his lips to Liam’s cheek before he’s off out the door with a “later lads!” as he goes.

Zayn stares at Liam and Liam’s eyes are still wide, cheeks still afire from where Harry’s lips met his skin. He doesn’t actually know what to say. 

Apparently Zayn doesn’t either. 

He just shakes his head and wanders over to the door, turning back at the last second, head popping up around the corner with eyes serious.

“Just. Be careful.” He reminds Liam, and then he’s gone leaving Liam with his fingertips brushing over the heated apple of his cheek and his mind racing ninety to the dozen.


End file.
